


Pancakes

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: It's the morning after their wedding, and Cho doesn't want to waste it in bed.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 8 - **Sunlight** or ~~Prank War~~.

It was the sun that woke her. Streaming in through a crack in the curtain, the beam of sunlight landed across Fleur’s face. With a tired groan, she turned and pressed her face deeper into the pillow. She didn’t escape the beam of sunlight, in fact, the heat of it seemed to cover more of her face, the light bright behind her eyelids.

With a whine, she pulled the sheet over her head. Nearby, there was a soft giggle, and then the sheet was pulled back and the sunlight was everywhere.

“You are horrid,” Fleur mumbled, cracking an eye open and squinting up.

All she saw was Cho’s outline with the bright window behind her, and when she tried to reach for her, Cho danced out of reach.

“Time to get up, sleepy-head,” she said, tearing the sheets right off the bed so Fleur couldn’t try to hide under them again.

“I have married a monster,” Fleur muttered.

Cho laughed and darted in close enough to kiss her forehead, but ducked away again when Fleur tried to grab her.

“It’s our first day as wives, we are not wasting it in bed,” she said. “Get up, I made you breakfast.”

“It would not be a waste, and you know it,” Fleur said, but she was already smiling.

Cho moved closer, but was still out of reach. “But it would be a waste of the pancakes I made.”

Fleur sat up. “You make the best pancakes, but you hate doing it!”

Leaning in closer, Cho kissed her softly. “Anything for my wife today, but you’re back to cooking your own tomorrow.”

Fleur scrunched up her nose but got out of bed. “So cruel. I have married a monster.”

Cho followed her to the kitchen, laughing all the way.

**End.**


End file.
